LRS48: Idol Group on Stage
by Nanase Ikumiya
Summary: What if all characters in Elrios become members of Akihabara's 48 familiy? Ini beneran idol group X boyband loh wkwkwk cerita idiot pertama, inspired by SwithOn.


**Idol Group on Stage!**

**Inspired by SwitchOn, temen fanfict gue~!**

**Ehm, Nana jadi puengendth nouulizz ughaaakkk *keselek biji sawo saking alaynya***

**Berkat cowok itu, gue sukses membangkitkan jiwa gokil terhina gue yang selalu sembuyi di balik keset kaki—eh dalam hati gue.**

**Gue cewek, tapi kayak cowok karena maenannya yang ekstrim, yang tomb,**

**trus hobi gaming [yang jelas sih gue cewek tulen, bukan jadi-jadian alias bencong]!**

**Diliat dari profile picture gue di FF, jarang ada yang percaya gue cewe tulen**

**padahal ini foto beneran muka gueee! (Y,Y) *magic missile yang ga percaya***

**Banyak yang bilang muka gamer-nya kaga ada sama sekali! *meteor shower blizzard shower trus gust storm malah hyper active skill***

**Betewe, gue lagi keranjingan idol group AKB48 dan tentunya, otomatis suka JKT48. Sama SNSD/Girls' Generation juga gue suka [tapi gua sih tetap megang J-Pop vroh!]**

**Skip basi-basian, ini karakter-karakter yang bakal jadi tumbal togel di sini:**

_**EM main character one-shot ini**_

_**WS**_

_**CE**_

_**BH ehm, Blazing Heart bro bukan yg laen**_

_**YR**_

_**Cowok: RS, BM, DC, Physic Tracer maap2 nih kalo nulis nama job Add salah, males cek bener-bener**_

**Elcouple RSxEM! **

**Happy reading, thankees buat SwitchOn deh *peluk switch sampe mukanya ungu* dan yang jelas, ga segila punya SwitchOn dong :p**

_**AN: biar semangat mendalami cerita, dengerin lagu Homemade Kazoku yang judulnya Shounen's Heart opening Eureka7**_

"Ih, kok gitu sih? Dance yang bener dong!" si Echo ngomel karena kami uda pada capek ngedance dua puluh empat jam tujuh hari dalam seminggu [eh jd lagu Afgan di iklan 'mpiip']. Dia yang ngelatih kami vocal dan ngajar koreografi buat perform.

"Iya, iya! Tau kok. Peduli dikit kek orang lagi capek!" dumel kak Elesis. Rambutnya udah kayak gembel perempatan jalan padahal mukanya mirip Takamina AKB48, cantik ehh geulis abis lah.

"Ih mbak Echo ini uda item, kecil, sok cantik trus _ndak_ nyadar diri lagi!" bisik kak Ara ke gue, yang kalo ngomel rada _njowo_ gitu. Medho' banget lah.

"Uda laa…ikut aja kata-kata dia. Kita juga sukses sekarang ini karena dia tau!" aku cuman bisa kasi nasihat sambil menghela napas sengit, sedangkan si Eve yang emang punya penyakit asma udah ngos-ngosan ngeluarin bunyi napas mirip besi berkarat yang digesek-gesekin. Ngik, ngik.

"Eh Eve uda deket umur tuh, mending angkat aja deh ya?" Rena yang dikenal supel alias susu pelampung langsung bergegas ngangkat si Eve sementara kami lanjutin latian.

[***]

"Akhirnya latian selesai juga. Oh iya Eve mana?" kak Elesis yg kecapean dance duduk teler sambil neguk minum dari galon. Buset, uda minum dua galon dia.

"Uda diangkat sama Rena kak. Tadi kesian dia udah bengek-bengek gitu." Jawab gue singkat padet plus jelas.

"Ohh dia asma ya? Ngapain coba dia maksain diri, coba bilangin daritadi kek kalo ga bisa latian berat apalagi sekarang uda deket konser di Tokyo Dome." Sambung kak Ara.

"Iya sih…tapi Eve emang gitu, rela banget sakit supaya bisa tampil maksimal sama kita-kita…" gue merenung sama tekad dia yang zupzup. Zuper.

"Hey guys gua balik nich! Kangen yaaa~!" datang-datang, Rena langsung meluk gue dari belakang. Ih, ada yang empuk di punggung. Bikin gua mau nangis, ngeratapin betapa datarnya badan gue. Oh God this isn't fair!

"Eh kan kita uda free, abis latian langsung ke mall gimana?" tiba-tiba kak El semangat. Mall? Pusing deh.

"Setujuuu!" kak Ara sama Rena uda angkat bibir duluan. Yah mau ga mau deh.

[***]

"Met datang mbak-mbak sekalian, mau cari apa ya?" kata mbak karyawati yang di dada kanannya ada name tag bertuliskan Ariel.

"Emmm mbak kalo mau cari sepatu sama saya, kalo baju sama mbak Ariel ini," sambung yang satu lagi—namanya Luriel.

"Nyari baju mbak." Kak Elesis langsung senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Kalo kami mau sepatu nih, anterin dong mbak~!" sahut Rena semangat.

"Oke, masing-masing ikutin mbaknya ya!" kata si Ariel.

"Gue…jalan keluar aja deh, liat film baru di CinemaXXI. Kalian have fun ya!"

"Yah…oke deh." Kak Elesis sama yang lain lambai kaki—lambai tangan ke gue. Gue lambai balik.

[***]

"Mas popcorn dong satu, caramel ya. Sama soft drink satu!" gue langsung nunjuk-nunjuk papan menu di atas sana [you know where lah].

"Ooke mbak." Jawab si petugas yang gue liat nametag nya tertulis Allegro. Ebuseh cakep tapi muda banget! Kayaknya setaun dua taun di bawah gue.

"Nih mbak pesenannya."

"Makasi mas!"

Gua lanjut jalan nengokin papan-papan film yang coming soon sama yang now showing. Jadi pengen nonton, tapi masa' sendirian ntar ketauan jomblo ngenes alias jones.

Bruk!

"Aduh, sori sori mas!" aduh Aisha lu goblok banget bisa sampe nabrak orang!

"Iya ngga papa kok." Jawab yang gua tabrak. Sekali kepandang…

Eeeh cakep banget! Rambutnya spike warna merah nyala. Matanya sekseh banget, dan gayanya asik. Orang itu berhasil bikin gua mangap-mangap kayak lele belom dikasi makan.

"Elo ngga papa?" rupanya si cowok daritadi lambai-lambai telapak tangan depan muka gue tapi gue malah ngelamun.

"Eh…iya mas ngga papa." Jawab gue plus senyum-senyum yang malu-malu anjing.

"Kenalin, gua Elsword—eh…" baru aja dia nyodorin tangan buat kenalan, dia tiba-tiba nganga. Gua tetep sambut tangannya.

"Saya Aisha. Kenapa?" alis gue naik sebelah. Bingung.

"Ngga, kaget aja. Lo member LRS48 kan [Elrios Forty Eight, kelleus~]?!" dia njabat tangan gue, erat banget. Mau mati, tapi sekejap langsung sadar. Pantesan!

"I—iya, dan elo bukannya…Elsword dari EXO9 [digampar X0IX sama EXO nih]?! Trus elo adiknya kak Elesis kan ya?"

"Iya hehe tau aja gua adeknya kak Elesis. Kebetulan banget ya? Mau jalan bareng?" dia langsung nyengir cakep.

"Iya boleh boleh! Yuk. Temen-temen gua yang lain juga lagi pada sibuk shopping, jadi banyak waktu luang nih!" cerocos gue.

"Waaah si Els. Artis sama artis nih ceritanya?" tiba-tiba nongol suara sekaligus yang punya suara dari belakang Elsword. Cowok rambut item lemes, cakep kulitnya agak gelap dan tinggi. Di belakangnya ada cowok lagi, pirang rambutnya trus tingginya sama kayak Elsword, di atas gue dikit. Kulitnya putih pucat, trus dia lagi megang milkshake merk 'piiip'.

"Lo maen pergi-pergi aja Els, bilang kek!" yang belakang ikut ngedumel. Sekilas gue ngeliat ada upil nyangkut di antara bulu idung si cowok yang tinggi gelap. Ih jorok deh padahal kan cowok.

"Raven, HP gua mana?" Elsword langsung nadah di depan si cowok tinggi yang ternyata namanya Raven.

"Nih. Modus mulu!"

"Diem ah. Chung, dompet gue?" Elsword nadah lagi ke cowok satunya. Ooh itu namanya…

"Ih, sultan banget lo. Nih!" si Chung ngedumel lagi tapi ngasi barangnya.

"Nah sekarang elo berdua mending pergi ke mana kek berdua sana, oke?" si Elsword langsung ngomong tegas yang dari nada ngomongnya gua tau dia modusin gua.

"Nggak ah! Bosen tau." Raven langsung ngambek.

Mendadak anak-anak segeng manggil.

"Aishaaaa pulang yuk, dah beres nih!" Rena teriak-teriak pake megaphone dan otomatis orang-orang di mall pada liatin.

"Yah cantik-cantik tapi katrok." Desus seseorang. Malu-maluin.

"Buset bro, susunya edan!" mata Raven uda nyembul kayak ikan plus liur jatoh-jatoh.

"Hah? Milkshake gua Rave?" Chung ngernyitin jidat. Raven cuman diem. Yah si Rena emang ga heran, supel sih. Elsword cuman jelingin mata, trus balik natap gue.

"Eh sebelum lo cabut, boleh…minta nope ngga? Hehehe" si Els cuman nyengir kayak kuda. Otomatis gua blushing gitu trus sambil malu-malu anjing gua sebutin.

"Kosong lapan lima dua lima satu lima kosong omong kosong. Call me yah~!" jawab gue sok kemayu, lambai dikit terus cabut.

"Titi DJ, cantik!" dari jauh dia neriakin. Adu makin seneng deeeh *diisep black hole punya Spriggan*!

[Elsword's POV]

Sore itu gue sempet coba nelpon dia tapi nomernya ga aktif. Kata operator Cobo Service:

"Pelayanan Cobo akan selalu berusaha keras melayani pelanggan. _The number you're calling is not active or out of area, please try again later_."

Mungkin batre HP Aisha abis kali ya. Cobain malem deh…

[Aisha's POV]

Malemnya gue teleponan sama Elsword *yang edannya meski omong kosong masih bisa dihubungin*. Gue telponan sambil gulingan dan walhasil kepala gue kepentok lemari sebelah ranjang.

"Sha, kok tadi sore elo ngga bisa dihubungin?"

"Sori ya batre gue drop, jadi nonaktif deh."

"Oh…iya deh. Eh lo coba buka TV, channel EL-CTI trus tonton acara DahShard. Ada rekaman ulang perform gue di situ hehehe" si Elsword dari nada ngomongnya pasti lagi seneng. Gue jadi senyum sendiri ngingat kegantengannya.

Dalam satu sapuan tangan karena udah pake SANGSUT SmartTV, gue pindah channel ke EL-CTI. Eh bener, ada EXO9 nampil di DahShard! Di situ ada Elsword, Raven, Chung sama Add lagi nyanyi lipsync sambil dance ala boyband.

_Baby baby cuuukuplah sudaaah! Aha, aha, yeah…one two three…_

_ Remix! You know me so weeeellll…_

Aduh Elsword ganteng bangettt…

"Gimana Sha penampilan gue?"

"Eng…gimana ya, gue speechless banget nih hehehe."

"Thanks Sha. Dan suatu saat gue pengen kita nampil bareng…"

Aduh suaranya bikin cewek klepek-klepek mamfus kayak orang abis tembus togel.

"I—iya Els. Gue juga ngarep…"

Telepon terus berlangsung sampe jam setengah 12 malem. Mulut udah mangap-mangap nguap daritadi.

"Sha, lo ngantuk ya?"

"Hehehe iya dikit."

"Jangan dipaksa. Yaudah mending elo sekarang tidur, istirahat yang cukup biar bisa tampil prima, oke?"

"Iya, makasih ya Els."

"Met tidur, tuan putri."

"Met tidur juga pangeran~!"

Tuut. Panggilan berakhir.

"Uhuk, uhuk! Ah batuk, kemfret. Ada yang ngomongin kayaknya nih!" gue ngedumel sendiri di kamar. Mata tinggal 5 watt dan akhirnya gue nyerah; keburu tidur ngorok kayak babee.

[***]

"Eh kalian denger ya, ini perform harus spektakuler, jadi jangan sampe salah nyanyi. Kalo salah ngedance ya pinter-pinter kalian buat improvisasi, oke?" Echo ngasi kita wangsit/petuah jitu ala Mbah Marijan biar kita nggak ada kesalahan pas perform.

"Oke. Nah semua, _ikkuzoh_!" kak Elesis mimpin yell-yell.

"_LRS48_, yesss!" kami serentak ngembur semangat terus barengan ke panggung.

Gileeek panggungnya luas banget. Silau, dan penontonnya banyak terutama para LOTA (Elrios Wotaku). Kami nangis terharu liatnya.

"Apa kabar semuaaa…?!" teriak kak Ara sebagai center team kami pake mic.

"UWOOOOO!" gile para LOTA teriak ga pake takar. Ye iye lah ini Tokyo Dome.

"Nah, sambutlah lagu pertama kami! Kami persembahkannn…ALAMAT PALSUUUUU!" Rena ngga kalah semangatnya dari Ara. Gue, Eve sama kak Elesis udah ambil posisi formasi. Baju gemerlap warna emas sama silver yang aksen dangdutnya kuat banget udah cantik banget menghias tubuh kami semua.

_Ke mana ke mana ke maaanaaaaa~_

_Ku haruuus mencariii di maanaaa~_

Tuttuuututututut…fuufuufuu…seruling dangdut dan tabokan gendang bikin Tokyo Dome makin meriah. Rumah Sakit abis ini pasti bakal penuh apalagi spesialis Telinga Hidung Tenggorokan karena para LOTA teriak-teriak sampe tenggorokannya ambles bolong mleduk duk.

_Ke sana kemari membawa alamat~_

Kali ini Eve dengan goyang ngebornya yang perfect banget berhasil bikin sebagian penonton pingsan, nose bleeding. Ditambah Rena, Ara sama Elesis jadi backing dancer Eve sambil goyang pata-pata ala Annisa Bahar. Sedang gue ambil lead vocal karena cengkok dangdut gue manteb kata si Echo. Toh bodi gua juga ga pas buat goyang ngibur penonton. Semuanya sama-sama nyanyi deket akhir lagu. Tapi…rasanya kepala gue kayak kecekat gitu, napas juga panas. Ah peduli amatlah!

[***]

At the backstage akhirnya.

"Gilaaaaa kalian sukses banget, selamattt!" Echo langsung ngambur nangis terharu ke kami.

"Iya kami turut seneng kok mbak," sahut kak Ara senyum-senyum, yang laen juga.

"Aisha!" mendadak ada yang manggil gue. Elsword! Dia bawa bunga segala lagi aduh so sweet…

"Eeels!" gue ngambur ke Elsword trus kami pelukan.

"Oooh, adek gue sekarang pinter ye soal ginian?" kak Elesis tiba-tiba nyeletuk iseng dan anak cewek yang lain ikut ketawa.

"Sotoy lu Kak!" Elsword cuman merengut sama kakaknya.

"Selamat ya LRS48, kalian _sugoi_ banget!" itu suara…Raven! Dari belakang Elsword, masuk melalui pintu, Raven Chung sama Add masuk. Mereka semua cakep-cakep, pada pake tuxedo formal buat perform, next.

"Thanks ya Rave!" gue ngelepas pelukan Elsword sambil ngedekap bunga yang dia bawain.

Kami semua duduk sambil ngobrol di sofa merah pendek super panjang at the backstage. Yang gue tau Raven cinlok sama Rena sedangkan Chung sama Add daritadi perang ribut ngerebutin Eve sampe backflip sama kayang berantemnya.

Tapi mendadak kepala gue pusing. Dan semua jadi gelap…

[***]

Bangun dari tidur panjang, gue udah dipangkuan Elsword di ruang tamu. Di rumah gue, lagi! Trus, trus kok baju gue udah keganti lagi?!

"Udah bangun mbak?" senyum gantengnya langsung nyambut gue. Mimpi nih ya?

"Kok gue…?"

"Yang gantiin baju elo kak Elesis, trus alasan gue ngga nganter elo ke kamar, ga baek kalo cowok cewek sekamar."

Ternyata elo cowok baek-baek yang baek banget, piker gue.

"Ngga papa. Kepala gue agak pusing aja. Bisa…angketin gue ke kamar nggak?" gue dengan goblok dan ngga tau malunya minta gitu ke dia. Aduuuh…

"No prob, tuan putri. Gue anterin." Dan dengan gentle dan keren dia nggendong gue kayak penganten ke kamar.

Dan saat badan gue uda nyentuh kasur rasanya kesel. Pengennya sih digendong terus sampe dia ngalamin encok/osteoporosis dini.

"Tidur ya yang nyenyak…gue cabut dulu," dia ngecup kening gue. Tangannya ngelus puncak rambut gue, anget banget hiks hiks jangan pulang dong…

"El—" reflex aja gue langsung narik pergelangan tangannya. Kecetet, prut, mirip sinetron-sinetron atau ftv kece saat ini.

Suasana hening. Awkward, sumpe.

Elsword datang mendekat lagi. Dan kali ini…dia nyium bibir gue!

"Sha…gue boleh ngomong sesuatu?" matanya kharismatiknya nusuk gue same bolong ke tengkorang belakang.

"I—iya…?"

"Sebenernya gue suka elo dari pertama kita ketemu di bioskop…lo mau jadi pacar gue?"

Hah… [langsung ada BGM Cherrybelle, Love Is You]

"Lo…serius?"

"Iya Sha. Lo mau?"

"…" gue cuman bisa manggut-manggut kayak gajah. Sambil malu-malu anjing, pastinya.

"Lo serius?!"

"Pake nanya balik…"

"Makasih Shaaa love you," si Elsword ngecup jidat gue yang seluas landasan pesawat.

"Iya love you too."

=END=

**RS: "Endingnya gini doang?" *ngos-ngosan nahan hasrat***

**Me: "Woi sadar woi authornya cewek!"**

**EM: "Kalo ngga karena acting ya ogah gua sama si bocah!"**

**RS: "Tapi lo mau kan Sha sama gue sebenernya?" *duduk mepet deket-deket**

**Aisha***

**EM: "…"**

**RS: "Sha…?" *gulp, ancang-ancang lari***

**EM: "Magic missile!"**

**RS: "OWAAAAARGH!"**

**Me: "Cukup, sekian. Reviewnya masbroh!" *masang banner item buat nutup layar***


End file.
